pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurore
Red |town = |region = |relatives = |class = Rhyhorn Racer |gym = no |specialty = no }} Aurore (Japanese: メイ, Mei) is a main character in the novel series Aim to Be a Pokémon Master. In the novel History Aurore was born in to and . She grew up pampered by her father and humbled by her mother. At a young age, she began racing since Grace wanted to toughen up the princess Lysandre had made her into. Winning her first tournament at the Junior Cup Rhyhorn Race, she was deemed a prodigy at taming and racing Pokémon. However, as she began training for serious races at age six, older racers would bully her due to her looking nothing like her parents, calling her a freak and saying she was adopted. After some time of taking the bullying with a head held high, it began getting to her and she asked Grace if she was really her mother and if Lysandre was her father. Grace was appalled Aurore would think such a thing, but explained why Aurore looked so different from them. The next day, when the others began bullying her, Aurore countered with how she was and that her hair and eyes color meant nothing to who her parents were. This only prompted more bullying. Aurore dealt with it by outwardly ignoring it, but it eventually got to her and not even a year into training, she told her mother she didn't want to race anymore. Though Grace was understanding, Lysandre was less than happy to see Aurore giving up what she was so determined to be the best in and demanded she tell him why she quit, which she told. Lysandre was more understanding, but barely. The last day Aurore saw her father, he gifted her an a female had laid and told her to take care of it. Shortly after, the egg hatched into a Litleo that possessed the powerful egg move, Fire Spin. After Lysandre's funeral, Grace took Aurore and Litleo out of the region and moved to Unova due to its many powerful s. They lived in due to it being close to a and . There, Aurore got back into Rhyhorn Racing, but when she turned ten, she announced she wanted to become a instead. Though Grace was cautious to allow it due to Aurore's ill health, Professor Juniper insisted it was possible for Aurore to become a Trainer without running the risk of serious illness. Black & White This Dream Pokémon World Born To Be A Winner We Will Be Heroes Alola Be A Hero Character Pokémon In rotation Traveling with This section is for the Pokémon that Aurore currently travels with, but has not caught. With Professor Juniper This section shows the Pokémon that Aurore keeps at . In training This section is for the Pokémon that Aurore still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Aurore formally into the . Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Aurore . Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Aurore gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Aurore had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Ride Pokémon This section is for the Aurore used. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Aurore temporarily partnered with, many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer, or were that Aurore temporarily teamed up with. Achievements Badges obtained Unova Badges 50px-Trio Badge.png|Trio Badge 50px-Basic Badge.png|Basic Badge 50px-Insect Badge.png|Insect Badge 50px-Bolt Badge.png|Bolt Badge 50px-Quake Badge.png|Quake Badge Kanto Badges Orange Archipelago Badges Johto Badges Hoenn Badges Frontier Symbols Sinnoh Badges Kalos Badges Alola trials Pokémon League ranking Championship matches Pokémon competitions Voice actors In the manga In the Tiny Pocket Monster Adventures! manga Pokémon , and his is "Often lost in thought." |epname = |epnum = |img = Litleo Adventures.png}} , and his is "proud of its power." |epname = |epnum = |img = Cheren Snivy Adventures.png |img_size = 165px}} In the Pocket Monsters Ruby & Sapphire manga Pokémon In the movies In Pokémon the Movies: I Choose You! Pokémon Gallery Aurore movie.jpg|As depicted in the movies with red eyes Aurore movie2.jpg|As depicted in the movies with violet eyes Trivia *Aurore is albino. *The manga series Pocket Monsters Ruby & Sapphire is the only series in which Aurore doesn't capture a . Names Related articles See also *